


Sonny-Boy

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blurb type, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lex is a dad basically, Lex is super whipped, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Lex doesn't want to take care of Conner and his childish issues. Nope. No way. Not happening. That is exactly why Lex pushes him off to the Kents...... and eventually to you.





	1. Dad^2

**Author's Note:**

> Watched an animated movie, got inspired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner is a clone of Superman made by Lex. Ergo Conner has two dads: Clark and Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i shouldnt be doing this with all my other stories but oh well.

"Get your feet off the table." Lex says in sixth sense, not even turning from the screen he was looking at.

Conner couldn't care less for what the _bald guy_ wanted. He was putting his feet up and that's that. It made the popcorn he was snacking on taste better because of the salt his father radiated.

Lex typed away and and spared a look behind him. He fumes when he sees the boy laughing loudly at the cartoon playing on the flat screen. He growls and turns sharply, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" He screams in anger and throws a burbon glass that the large TV, instantly breaking it.

Conner's lips tug down in displeasure and he turns to the angry man. He scoffs and finally obeys just because he had nothing better to do now anyway. "Feet off the table, sheesh."

Lex who had been having a pretty darn shitty day lost it completely. From the desk that had his bog monitors and sophiticated electrical equipment, he stomped over to the teenager and bellowed, "I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT, KID! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FACE!"

Conner chuckled out a scoff, "As if you could even try."

"Oh, so you want to try me?" Lex grumbles and and feels his face and hands twitch.

Lex immediately charges and lunges at the boy. Of course with his super speed, it's nothing but a human hand trying to kill a fly. Lex growls and throws punches out of frustration, Conner dodges everything with ease. At this point, Conner's thinking of retaliating, but he only thinks of it and never acts on it. And as he's thinking of how nasty Lex looks trying to attack him, he misses the fact Lex pulls put a syringe and manages to tackle him to the ground. One swift stab to the neck is all it takes for Lex to knock Conner out cold, all due to the effects of his kryptonian concoctions.

"You did **what**?!" Clark demands as a limp, almost lifeless body gets thrown at him at 3 am.

Billionare Lex in his silver striped black suit looks like a cold assassin severely out of place in front of reporter Clark Kent's tiny apartment. With his faded blue boxer shorts, stretched-out grey t-shirt, chunky glasses, and disheveled hair, you'd never guess he was the Hero of Metropolis.

Lex thinks about how bothersome it is for him that it was Clarck's second nature to put on spectacles without the need for them.

The man outside the shabby place purses his lips, "It's fine. It's just like a tranqualizer for him."

Clark's sleepiness washes away, "Luthor, you son of a bitch--"

"Clark, what's going on?" Lois in her night gown yawns with her arms wrapped around herself for modesty.

Clark whips his head to her and carries the boy in his arms properly, "Lex drugged Conner with kryptonite."

"What?" Lois says concern waking her too.

Lex rolls his eyes, "Please, you'd've done the same at the rate he was going at."

"Lex he's a kid!" Lois raises.

"Please, he's been alive for a year! He should've learned manners by now."

Clark begins to bicker, and Lois shoots Lex a death glare. It all means nohing to Lex as he simply want to go home. He raises a hand and shakes his head, "Alright. I'll pick him up on the 6th. He has a press meeting the next day."

"You are not to lay a hand on this boy again, Luthor." Clark states firmly.

Lex narrows his eyes and scoffs, "Oh really, and who are you to says so?"

"His father. My DNA runs through Conner's veins."

"Please, who put them there? He may have your strength, but he has my intellect-_supposedly." _Lex states. He fixes his cuffs, "Biologically perhaps, but legally--"

"If we show up at court, who do you think they'll favor." Clark squints, lips curving up slightly, "Me, who he looks just like, or _you?"_

Lex scowls and scoffs. He hated with burning passion his condesending tone, but he was right. He hated that even more. Lex turns about and walks. He rolls his eyes again dismissively, "Fine. He can skip the press conference for now."


	2. School Is For Chums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner Kent and Damian Wayne are both children and bestfriends who steal chocolate cake from the Wayne manor's fridge at midnight but that's not important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a bunch of typos but im not bothered enough at the moment to care lol

It's a long story.

Conner thinks it is.

Actually it's not.

After waking up in Clark's apartment with a big breakfast courtesy of Lois, he got sick in two dimesions, physically and emotionally. I mean, Conner knew Lex, like, didn't like... like him, but kryptonite? Dude, that's a low blow. Like, he wasn't really his kid but come on, Lex has some part of him in Conner...

No duh, Conner wants nothing to do with Lex right now _for a **long** time._

_... _but he also kinda doesn't want to be around Clark too.

Which is somehow, "totally understandable," Clark says nodding. "But you obviously can't live alone so I'll call--"

"BRUCE WAYNE!" Conner cheers.

Clark cocks his head to the side as he pulls out his phone, "No... _mom."_

"Oh _what!_ Grandma sucks." Conner pouts and corsses his arms.

Clark throws him a look and immediately Conner waves his arms and shakes his head in disapproval, "No wait, I mean... I _love_ her, but, like... she gives me oatmeal. I mean, like, it's fine but Damian and I eat chocolate cake _all the time."_

"That says a lot about Bruce's parenting skills," Clark sighs as he dials up his mother. Lois giggles at this, making Clark turn to her. She scruches her face up, "Grandpa."

Clark chuckles and shrugs. "Hey ma, how you doing? ... Me? I'm fine. ... Yeah, we're doing well. ... Yes mom, I'm helping Lois with the chores. ... What? You did not raise a barbarian. ... Say, ma, you wouldn't mind... I haven't finished..."

Clark turns to Conno, hand still holding a phone against his ear, "Yup. He says he misses your oatmeal."

Conner groans at that and hides his face in his arms. Clark and Lois share a soft chuckle. Lois offers a pat on Conner's back as comfort. Clark smiles as he bid goodbye to his mother.

"Guess who's having a sleep over with grandma?"

Okay so it's not that long of a story.

But that's only where it started.

Now Conner was sitting on a park bench by himself sobbing softly because neither of his dads really want him around. I mean, why else did Clark send him to his parents house when he could gladly sleep on the couch like he already had while he was passed out.

"Here."

Conner turns to the frozen treat on a wafer then to the person who was giving it to him. You were licking on a cone of your own in the same flavor. "They say you can never go wrong with chocolate," you say as you hold two chocolaye ice cream cones in either hand, "That is, unless you don't like chocolate."

Conner pretends to not want the cone and looks away, mostly because he was embarrassed too that you, who had a pretty cute face, sas him crying.

"Only suckers hate chocolate," Conner mutters like a threat.

You chuckle upon hearing this and smile, "Come on then. Take it before it melts."

Conner hesitates, but only for formality, then gets the cone and instantly licks the sides where the brown was starting to spill.

"So..." you start and continue to snack on your dessert, "you need someone to talk to, baby?"

Conner is instantly thrown off and turned off by this adult calling him baby. He knits his brows tightly and damands, "I am not a baby!"

You recoil and raise your other hand in surrender, "Sorry. Force of habit. Call everyone that."

A moment of silence passes.

You both focus on eating your ice cream.

You turn to your feet then to the distance, "You shouldn't skip school. No matter how you may think, it is so not cool. It even rhymes 'cause it's true."

Conner bites of the wafer cone, "I don't go to school here. I'm staying with my grandparents for a while."

You hum upon hearing this. "Good to know. You shouldn't skip when you're back home then, okay?" you say and turn back to the person next to you.

Conner rolls his eyes and nods, "Yes mom."

You laugh at his response and nod. "Yeah... I've always been the mom friend." You decide at this point to offer your name to the kid, adding he could call you Auntie if he liked.

Conner cringes but finds himself laughing, "Why would I call you that?"

"You know, cause I bought you ice cream the day we met. Isn't that like an auntie ritual or something."

Conner laughs, throwing his head back.

Once his laughter died down, another moment of simply eating ice cream passes.

"My name is Conner Kent."

You nod upon hearing this. "Not to be rude or invasive or anything, but aren't you that kid on TV?"

Conner doesn't really know how to react to this, so I guess his body decides to simply blush.

You raise your hand again, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. You're really cool."

Conner flushes in a deeper shade of red, "Thank you."

You smile and nod. At this point, you finish your cone.

You two don't talk and only sit next to each other in silence as children in front of you cheer and chase each other around on the playground. You both hold in a laugh when a five year old trips. You clear your throat and turn to Conner, "You wanna join them?"

Conner raises a brow, "I told you, I am not a baby!"

You turn back to the laughing children and chuckle, trailing off, "Alright, geez, just asking, oh my gosh."

Conner rolls his eyes.

"Conner! _Conner!_ Oh Conner sweetheart, I thought I lost you!" an old woman exclaims and comes jogging towards you and Conner. She was teary eyed and looked like she had just been relieved of a big stress.

Martha jogs to Conner and seals him in a hug, "Your grandpa and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Grandma!" Conner groans out, thinking how lucky he was to have finished his ice cream before the woman appeared, knowing he'd never hesr the end of it until he finished a heap of vegetables. "I'm Superboy!-_SuperMAN!" _Coner pushes Martha off.

Martha finally notices you and coos, "Oh thank you for taking care of my boy."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just kept him company for a bit. Had some time in my hands," you say, though in truth you should've been back at work a solid, probably, thirty minutes ago. You were already running late to begin with, adding the fact you had to wait on line for some ice cream and wait with Conner made things longer.

You didn't mind though. As a kid you would've greatly appreciated it if someone, even a strager, spared a moment of time with you while you cried.

"Oh, thank you. Why don't you come on over later for some dinner."

"Oh no. Thank you but I couldn't possibly intrude."

"No! No intrustion whatsoever."

You shake your head, "Really ma'am, it's all good." You place a hand on Conner's head, which he immediately shakes off, protesting that you're ruining his 'do! You chuckle and pull your hand away, "Just happy to help."

You find yourself playfully sticking your tongue out to Conner.

He gasps, "Grandma, she stuck her tongue out at me!"

You chuckle and get scolded by Martha. You manage to run off and wave goodbye while maintaining a respecrful attitude. Conner waves goodbye at you while you do the same back at him and Martha.

"She's a good woman," Martha notes.

"Well, she did give me ice cream."

"She _what?"_

Oh no...


	3. Unemployment, amirite?

You hear your name get called and you whip your head to the owner of the loud voice.

"Conner!" you chime, smiling widely.

Conner struts a pose and straightens his leather jacket, "What brings you to Lex Corp? Did ya miss me?"

You chuckle at him and shake your head, "I'm here for a job interview."

Conner tilts his head, "I thought... you had a lunchbreak..."

"Yeah," you trail off, not really wanting to get into the subject because it would mean revealing something to Conner. "But I don't work there anymore."

"You quit?" Conner quizzed further.

You smiled, "I got fired."

Conner knit his brows, "What? Why?"

You suck in a sharp breath, not wanting to say it was because the _long_ lunch you took that caused your team to miss a big client, which lead you to get the boot. Thankfully, your name gets called by the secretary and you don't have time to explain.

You smile and pat his shoulder, "It's a long story."

"You _what?"_

Conner sighs and shakes his head, "I want you to hire this lady!"

Lex rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Why? Do you think she's cute?"

"What?! Ew, no! She's old! Like you_!"_

Lex rolls his eyes, "give me one good reason."

Conner could say he felt extremely guilty because he's absolute sure you got fired because of him, but he knew Lex would never budge because of that. So he says what he know will work on him, even if he'll probably regret it deeply.

"I'll do whatever you say for a month."

You smile and thank your interviewer. The woman smiles back and shakes your hand, "We'll get in touch soon."

"No need," a voice breaks in and Lex appears, "You're hired."

You look at him and Lex gives you a disturbing smile.


	4. A Lame Excuse

"Hi, auntie!" a chripy voice coos when I open the door. I scratch my eyes and purse my lips into a smile when I see Conner's toothy grin, "Hi, baby."

I run my hands through my messy bed-head hair and flatten the pajama shorts on my thigh. I open my mouth to speak up, but squeak when a large figure emerges and leans in with a smirk, "Hello, baby."

"Mr. Luthor?" I say, suddenly waking up. I realize suddenly that I was in my worn out pajamas. I hide behind my door and mutter under my breath as Lex walks in. He takes a moment to look around. I close the door and jog into my bedroom to put on a robe.

Lex smirks and places his hands in his pockets, "no need to be getting decent on me, when I've seen you in worse predicaments."

I pull a sour face and hiss, recalling a time I answered the door in nothing but a towel, thinking it was my neighbor's kid that usually came around the time, to ask for some sugar, or salt, or whatever it was for the day, only to see it was my friggin boss, needing a favor from me.

Conner stuffs some homemade cookies in his mouth like it's the end of the world, "what worse predicaments."

Lex glares at the boy, "swallow before you speak, pig."

I walk out with a rob wrapped around me and open the curtains in the living room. I inhale before I speak, "what brings you here, Mr. Luthor."

"Lex. We're not at work."

I sigh.

He sits on my sofa and crosses his legs, "The boy wanted cookies."

I turned to Conner, who had crumbs and chocolate stains on his chin andc cheeks. He gives a cookie covered, toothy grin, "I could smell it from the penthouse."

"What kind of father would deprive his son homemade cookies?"

I raise my brow and shake my head, "uhhh... sure." I turn to the said boy and yell, "Calm down! No one's gonna take them from you!"

Conner freezes momentarily, only to groan and give a guilty smile, "they're really good."

I huff, "have you even had breakfast yet?"

"This is my breakfast."

I let out an exasperated groan and give Lex a look, "You didn't even feed him breakfast?"

He shrugs, "That's _your_ job."

I shake my head and move to the kitchen to cook something up. Lex stands and comes closer, "Now we're talking. What's for breakfast, honey."

I spare him no look and heat the pan to cook some eggs, "whatever I cook."

He chuckles, "Assertive, just how I like 'em."

Conner makes a look at what he hears.

Lex places his hands behind his back and one again scrutinizes the living space and the shabby apartment. "My offer of moving in still stands."

"And why would I move in with my employer?"

"Because, as the boy said, we live in a penthouse. And it's not uncommon for the nanny to live with the child they care for."

"But I'm not a nanny," I narrow my eyes, "you pay me _extra_ to take care of Conner when you're too lazy to."

Lex bubbles out in a soft laugh, "Harsh. But if I can pay for it, why not?"

I roll my eyes. At this point, the egg I was cooking was done. I grab a plate and transfer it there. I place it on the table and plug in my toaster. "Help yourselves to some bread."

"You have some bacon?" Conner asks.

"Get your own bacon."

The boy chuckles, "worth a shot."

I toast some bread and give a disapproving look to the boy who finished all the cookies I baked last night. He then flies to the couch and opens the TV.

"Eat some toast, Conner."

"I'm not hungry."

I scoff, "eat some, or never eat my cookies again."

With a gush of wind, Conner is in front of me with a toast and egg in hand. He then dashes away. Lex looks at me as I apply butter on my own toasted slice. "You are an exquisite creature."

I give him a look, "Thanks."

Lex takes my toast and eats it. I let out an exasperated sound and decide to butter another slice. He chews and thinks. "I have a meeting in two weeks. I'll be doing some press all over America."

I hum, "is Conner coming with you?"

"He is."

"Good. Less work for me," I turn to him and give a pulled smile, "bonding time for you."

He blinks at my expression, "come with me."

I chuckle, "No way. I'm taking this oppurtunity to _actually_ do some work now. It'll even be like a vacation to me, with Conner out of my hair."

"Hey!" Conner calls. I smile and burst into a chuckle, "just watch your cartoons."

Superboy huffs, "I could always fly over annoy you."

"You know you don't really need to work. You have _me,"_ Lex points out lowly, making me raise a brow.

I play coy, "You may be a generous employer, but I still have to work eventually."

Lex narrows his eyes. "You _know_ what I mean. Quit playing games."

"That's all you do though," I quip, "you go around and parade your son. You do things to annoy Superman and you make deathrays."

Lex rolls his eyes, "I did _not _make a death ray."

"Well that's all you do, anyway."

"... must you think so cruelly little of me?"

I hum, "that's what you make yourself out to be."

Lex grumbles, "fine. What should I do then?"

"For starters, cook your kid some breakfast."

_"Fine. _Next."

I look at him and smirk, "you can find a cure of baldness."

He narrows his eyes at me and Conner breaks into a laugh. "Good one!"

I move to walk away, but Lex grabs my wrist. He looks at me with soft eyes and a clenched jaw. He parts his lips to speak, but he is unable to ssy anything. I sigh, "maybe you should try and coming to me without any stupid excuses," I pull my ahnd away, "and then ask."

I walk to the TV and close it. "Time for school, Conner."

"What?! It's not even 8 yet!"

I huff, "well, I still have to get ready for work, and I can't have two kids loitering here."

Conner turns to Lex and give him an amused look. He purses his lips and stands, "fine. Remember I have a baseball game later. Clark and Lois are coming."

I nod, "so will I."

He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Later auntie!"

With that, Conner dashes out of my home. Lex turns to me, "and the boy gets to kiss you?"

I roll my eyes at him, "the boy gets his sweet side from Clark."

Lex marches over and grabs my cheeks to plant a frim kiss on my lips. I gasp and grab onto him before relaxing into his touch. Our lips fight for dominance in a rough tango. Lex doesn't take defeat. Surelt at this point my lips will be swollen. Once he pulls away, he speaks with a heave, "we're having dinner after Conner's game."

I catch mt breath before replying, "I still have work."

"Well then you're fired."

I raise a brow at him. He rolls his eyes, "it was a joke. No one can fire you."

"Get out of my apartment, Lex."

He chuckles and releases me. For a moment, he stares and breaks into a smile. Suprisingly, he then plants a kiss on my cheek and turns about, waving his hand, "I can have a sweet side too."

I give a look and scoff a chuckle as he leaves. _I can't believe my heart actually fluttered._


End file.
